<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy's Sickness by Tintentrinkerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877982">Sammy's Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin'>Tintentrinkerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 follower celebration on tumblr [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Sam, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, it's smut kids, restroom sex, top!dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are on their way to a new hunt but when John pull over at a gas station, Dean and Sam hurry to the restroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 follower celebration on tumblr [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy's Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed to be Sam’s new ‘thing’ or whatever. His younger son would usually ride shotgun because he got sick in the backseat. There was no arguing with Dean when Sam asked if it was okay. Dean would never say no to Sammy. It’s been a long trip so far, driving through the countryside of Arkansas but John needed to refuel soon. </p><p>His sons were suspiciously quiet in the backseat but when John looked in the rearview mirror, Sam was lying with head in Dean’s lap. Dean stroking his hair. These two were irritatingly close sometimes.</p><p>“Boys, gotta refuel soon. Need somethin’?”</p><p>Sam woke with a start and almost hit his head on Dean’s. Dean snorted. “Yah, actually could need a coke and some chewing gum”, Sam said, looking a bit pale.</p><p>“You sure you wanna ride in the backseat?” John asked, brows furrowed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam was actually more than good. Sure, riding in the backseat wasn’t always a good idea but today he didn’t feel nauseous. <br/>He rather felt excited because with his head in Dean’s lap he could feel his cock hardening against his cheek when ‘accidentally’ moved around. It was a thrill for him to do this in front of John. And he didn’t seem to have a clue about it. </p><p>Eventually a gas station was in sight and John pulled over.</p><p>“Okay, so, coke and chewing gum for Sam. Dean, any requests?”</p><p>Dean writhed a little. “Umm, same actually.”</p><p>“Kay.” John got out of the car, slamming his door a little too loud. “I gotta call some friends over in Hot Springs. Get us a place to stay.” </p><p>John refueled the car first. The gas station was tiny and damn, filthy.<br/>But Dean didn’t hesitate and ran to the building. He was greeted by a grumpy old man, smoking inside the station. </p><p>“Hey, I need the keys for the restrooms. My brother’s sick from the ride.”<br/>He was handed a keyring with a single key on it and a piece of wood dangling. <br/>“You better don’t steal it.”</p><p>Dean looked at the man and replied with a deadpan face “Oh, I’m tempted, gotta contain myself.”</p><p>When he got back to the car he was playing with the piece of wood, showing Sam to come with him. He knew exactly what Dean wanted.<br/>Dean laid a hand around his shoulders, whispering “I can’t wait to feel you.” </p><p>And Sam almost tripped. John looked at them with worry but he seemed relieved to see Dean helping Sam to the toilets. Also he was busy discussing stuff on the phone. If he only knew.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Dean slammed the door shut and pressed Sam against the door. He moaned in surprise but also in anticipation to finally have his brother again. <br/>It was aggravating, having John around for so long. Sam rather had Dean all for himself. Like now for a couple minutes. </p><p>Dean’s kisses were greedy and impatient, his hands under Sam’s shirt but all over his chest. There was no way escaping him now. Sam’s hands routed Dean’s hair, his hips grinding against his brothers’. <br/>“Oh Sammy”, Dean moaned. “Too long. It’s been too long…” </p><p>Their kissing grew into sloppy moaning in each others’ mouths but Sam couldn’t stop. Until Dean turned them around, his back pressed against the door now and his hands on Sam’s shoulders pushed him down. Onto his knees. And Sam understood.</p><p>“We don’t have much time, Sammy, please…”</p><p>He opened the buckle of Dean’s belt, unzipped his pants. Dean’s hard cock was bulging his boxer briefs. They had to hurry. Dean shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees but not further, he needed to be in his clothes quickly again if--</p><p>Dean’s thoughts went blank as he felt Sam’s hand around the root of his cock and his delicious hot mouth. His head hit against the doork, making a dull thudding sound. </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>Sam’s good. He’s perfect. <br/>They were doing this for a while now and Sam got better and better with each time. And he was so greedy for Dean’s cock it was impossible to hold him back. And Dean never wanted him to give up anyway. </p><p>He thrusted in Sam’s mouth, make him gag a little before Dean pulled away to let him breathe. <br/>Drool was running from Sam’s thin, his eyes teary when he looked up to Dean. His hand still jerking Dean’s cock. <br/>“I want you to fuck me, Dee…” </p><p>Dean staggered a little.<br/>“We don’t have … you sure?”</p><p>Sam nodded. “I need it, please.” </p><p>There’s no saying no for Dean. Not to Sammy. Never to Sammy. </p><p>Another turn, Sam’s cheek rubbed against the wooden door, maybe getting a splinter but he didn’t care. He fumbled his jeans open and Dean ripped them down to Sam’s knees. <br/>It’s one hard, painful thrust and Dean’s inside Sam full length. </p><p>There was no time for gentle lovemaking. There was no need for it, too. <br/>Sam was leaking already, jerking himself with hectic strokes, absolutely into it, enjoying Dean. Enjoying the burn. </p><p>He moaned.<br/>A hand flew on Sam’s mouth, two fingers entering him. <br/>“Shhh, quiet, Sammy..” </p><p>He sucked Dean’s fingers like candy, muffling his noises. Dean fucked him hard and without any consideration. His fingernails scratching Sam’s hips bloody, leaving traces all over. His tiny grunts and sighs made Sam almost lose his mind. He came with a whimper in his own hand, a silent “Dee” on his lips. It was too much for Dean too, Sam clenched around him and the sounds of his brother cumming always drove him over the edge. </p><p>Loud bangs and thuds against the door. Sam pulls aways, Dean still buried in his ass. His brother’s hand still covered his mouth.</p><p>“Boys, gotta head off again. Hurry! We need to be in Bear in two hours!”</p><p>“Yeah, comin’, Sammy’s not feeling well!”, Dean replied. Grinning. </p><p>“Thought so!”</p><p>Fright of day for Sam. His heart jumped against his ribcage. “Oh shit”, he mouthed. “That was close.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I said we need to hurry…”</p><p>Dean pulled out and helped Sam cleaning up the mess. They spend a moment longer in the restroom, just to kiss and promise each other to do it again as soon as John was out with his hunting buddies. </p><p>They didn’t know yet that John decided to take Dean with him for the next hunt. And the next. And the next. And there won’t be another time for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>